The objective of this project is to develop passive immunoprophylaxis against intravenous and oral challenge of neonatal rhesus macaques with pathogenic SHIV89.6p. The passive immunoprophylaxis will consist of a combination of highly synergistic neutralizing human anti-HIV-1 monoclonal antibodies (mAbs). This project only started on 4/1/98. A large stock of SHIV89.6p has been generated in rhesus macaques PBMC. An oral titration of this stock is almost completed. According to current data, this stock contains at least 10 animal infection doses for the oral route in neonates. As expected, this strain is acutely pathogenic and leads to severe T-cell depletion within approximately 2 weeks post-inoculation. In vitro neutralization studies are ongoing, and large amounts of purified neutralizing mAbs are being generated for animal immunoprophylaxis studies. FUNDING NIH / NIAID $88,472 4/01/98 - 3/31/02 PUBLICATIONS None P51RR00165-38 1/1/1998 - 12/31/1998 Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center